Rudeus Greyrat
|-|Child Rudeus= |-|Adult Rudeus= |-|Old Man Rudeus= |-|Mk.0= Summary Rudeus Greyrat, the main protagonist of Mushoku Tensei, started as a 34-year old NEET otaku who got chased out of his own house by his family. Just when he was at the point of regret, he saw a truck moving at high speeds with 3 students in its path. Mustering all his strength, he pushed them out of the way but ended up getting run over in exchange, killing him. The next time he opens his eyes, he is reincarnated into a new world of swords and sorcery as Rudeus Greyrat. Given a second chance at life, he declares, "This time, I'll really live my life to the fullest with no regrets!" Thus begins his journey. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically;' 6-C' with magic | At least 8-C physically; High 6-A with magic and Mk.0; Higher with Nuclear | Likely At least High 6-A with magic Name: Rudeus Greyrat (Pre-reincarnation name unknown); Rudi; Rudeus the Quagmire; The Owner Rujierd; The Owner of Dead End; Right Hand of the Dragon god; Dragon's dog; Dragon's Claw; Hero Origin: Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu (Jobless Reincarnation: I Will Seriously Try If I Go To Another World) Gender: Male Age: 34 (Pre-reincarnation), 24 (Vol. 22), 74 (End of Series), 68 (Future Rudeus) Classification: Human, Mage, Hero (After defeating the Immortal Demon King Atoferatofe Raibaku in one shot, though she regenerated afterwards), The Seven Great World Powers (Rank 7) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Can freeze on a molecular level), Healing Magic, Barrier Magic, Summoning Magic, Gravity Magic, Teleportation via Scrolls, Magic Disruption/Cancelling, Skilled Swordsman, Time Travel, Resistance to Precognition Attack Potency: Street level physically, Island level with magic (Used a Saint-ranked spell that he later described as capable of ruining a city.) | At least Building level physically (His prosthetic arm and Mk. II armor allowed him to dead stop a 10 meter tall monster); Multi-Continent level with magic (Drew blood against Orsted, the most powerful being in the setting, with his strongest spells); Higher with Nuclear (A spell so powerful that even with Orsted draining its mana, it still destroyed a chunk of the land and damaged Orsted until his clothes were turned into rags) | Likely At least Multi-Continent level (Entertained the idea of fighting against an entire country; Should be magically as strong as his main timeline self, but without the pacifism and has much more knowledge on the inner workings of magic) Speed: Superhuman (Kept pace with his father, Paul Greyrat, who is an accomplished swordsman) | At least Superhuman; Speed of Light reaction speed (Reacted to and fought Orsted who can casually catch lightspeed attacks with his hands) | At least Superhuman; Likely Speed of Light reaction speed (Should be on par with his young self at least) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Easily defeated a swordsman while wielding a sword made of rock) | Likely Class 5 (Stopped the attack of a 10 meter rampaging monster with one hand using Zariff's Prosthetic Arm) | Likely at least Class 5 Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Building Class with Zariff's Prosthetic Arm; Multi-Continent Class with Mk.0 | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Wears a "blade-proof" coat; Dropped hundreds of feet into the air with only broken legs as a result) | Wall level; At most Multi-Continent level with Mk.0 (Managed to take Orsted's non-bladed attacks though was ultimately still defeated) | Likely Wall level Stamina: Superhuman physically; was annoyed more than hurt that he broke his legs on a bad landing after attempting flight via wind magic; Extremely High mana capacity, consistently mentioned to be comparable if not exceeding Demon god Laplace who split a supercontinent, Can use Mk.0 to its maximum capacity despite it being able to cripple a normal mage just by walking Range: Extended melee range with a sword; Tens of kilometers with Magic Standard Equipment: *'Arrogant Water Dragon King' (Aqua Heartia): A staff gifted to him on his 10th birthday by Eris made from the rough and boney wood of the Elder Torrent Tree. The tip of the staff is adorned with a large Magical stone that is the size of a fist that comes from a stray dragon located in the Begaritto continent. A wand's rank is determined by the wood and magic rock it is made of, Aqua Heartia is both ranked A. *'Mana Absorbing Stone:' A stone taken from a Manatite Hydra's body, a monster known for its ability to neutralize magic on contact. When mana is applied, it makes a high-pitched sound and the stone will emit a mana cancelling wave breaking any magic caught within. The stone however, requires an almost equal amount of magic power to the spell being cancelled to negate attacking magic. But, the stone is more effective than Ran Ma due to it's capability to cancel an already completed magic. Magically created objects like dolls that have their mana stabilized will not be destroyed by the waves, but magic attacks that do not have their magic stabilized will be destroyed. Magic Circles will not be destroyed by the stone, but the barriers created will. By inserting the stone into the Zariff's Prosthetic arm, it can be an effective tool at the cost of magic less effective from that arm. *'Zariff's Prosthetic arm:' From Zanoba's research of the doll left by the previous owner of Rudeus' house, Zanoba with the help of Cliff were able to create an artificial prosthetic arm. With the chant, "Oh Earth, become thine Arm.", the magic tool can be activated, but with the chant "Oh Arm, return to Earth", deactivated. It can also allow the wearer to feel tactile feedback from the fingers and even has the strength to restrain Zanoba's Miko Power, Super Strength. The arm can also fly out as a Rocket Punch. It was used as replacement of Rudeus' left hand that was lost in the fight against the Manatite Hydra and continued to function as a Rocket Punch gauntlet, after all of his limbs were restored by Orsted's King Class Healing Magic, until its capabilities were replaced by the second version black Magic Armor. He still wears them as gauntlets and he has one for both hands. *'Dragon Tribe's Robe:' It is a grey robe worn by Great Sage Titiana 1,000 years ago. It is made of the Death Adder Rat's skin and was sewn together using a thread imbued with magic. It has considerable magic resistance and is highly blade proof. The weight of the wearer is reduced by half and it is possible to move like the wind. *'Dragon God's Armlet:' Its crest was engraved by Dragon God with the ability to block Hitogami's future foresight from seeing the future of the wearer. *'Magic Armor:' An expansion of the Zariff's arm system, it is a magic armor that boosts the wearer's physical capabilities in much of the same way as an artificial Touki (Fighting Spirit; increases physical stats like Durability and Strength). After Rudeus met his future counterpart and was given the future diary, he was given the idea to create the armor so that he could become strong enough to challenge Orsted. **'MK.0:' The first prototype, it was painted in camouflage,was extremely bulky, about 3 meters tall full body armor and has enormous mana consumption to the point that any other mage would pass out after taking a few steps while wearing the armor. It is equipped with both Shotgun Cannon and Stone Gatling on both arms to take advantage of his Emperor-ranked power output and extremely high mana capacity. It, along with Rudeus' ingenuity proved a challenge even for Orsted. ** MK.I: The MK.0's successor, which it is painted black and is not as bulky (about 2 meters tall), resulting in reduced mana consumption (though with this, has reduced power output). The armor can also be equipped with multiple tube shaped magic tools that were modified to be able to handle Rudeus' magic power and be able to fire off his standard Stone Cannon to create a Gatling Gun. **'MK.II:' A more practical version which is small enough to be worn all the time underneath his outer clothing. It is still painted black and has significantly reduced mana consumption and power output. It is designed as an underarmor, making it easy to hide under clothes but comes with the weakness of being unable to protect his arms as well as it could, the parts covered with armor. **'Scroll Vernier:' A tool that was mounted on the back of the MK II. It has a bulky steampunk look to it that carries folded scrolls ready for activation. If a button near the waist is pressed with magic power, a corresponding slot with a scroll is automatically activated. There are 5 slots by each hand with a total of 10 types of scrolls. **'Summoning Scrolls:' Each scroll has a one time use and can be used to summon the Magic Armor Mk.I whatever other item assigned to it (though only one for each). Scrolls are also used to summon things like wisps of light for use in dungeons and other dark areas, as well as to be used for spell circles, to use spells that the user otherwise, does not know or cannot cast quickly (e.g. Rudeus and King Ranked Healing magic). He also has scrolls that link to hidden locations, in the event he needs to make a quick escape via Teleportation. **'Stone Gatling:' A weapon that Rudeus had Roxy with one of Roxy's friends develop, after taking Hitogami's suggestion to create a magic tool that shoots magic that only Rudeus can handle, for the fight against Orsted. This weapon is able to fire off ten of his standard Stone Cannon projectiles per second. Rudeus only uses this weapon in conjunction when wearing the Magic Armor Mk.I and Mk.0. **'Shotgun Cannon:' A weapon that Rudeus developed after taking Orsted's suggestion about the Gatling Gun to make it fire multiple Stone Cannon projectiles in one shot to counter the great defense of the Water God Style of swordsmanship. This weapon is currently replacing Arrogant Water Dragon King as his main weapon when not wearing Magic Armor Mk.I. Rudeus stated that this weapon is a very user friendly weapon (though presumably, only for him and his massive mana pool). Intelligence: *'Gifted:' Despite only having basic high school education, in the other world, he can nigh-fluently speak 4 languages by 9 years old (new world age) and is easily capable of applying old-world academic knowledge to his magic. He is also known for being instrumental in multiple fields of study; his work on chantless magic raised mages' level of importance in warfare, his work with Zanoba paved the way for mana-efficient magic armors and prosthetics, and he is instrumental in enhancing the existing education system, among other things. *'Combat Genius:' Countered Badigadi, 3rd ranked of the World Powers, whose body is invisible to magic eyes (rendering both his magic eyes nigh-useless) by focusing his Foresight Eye on his allies' reactions. Has caught and bloodied Orsted, the 2nd of the World Powers and the strongest being in the world with an an elaborate multi-layered trap. *'Genius:' Old man Rudeus successfully studied and applied time manipulation and the only reason he doomed himself in using it is because of his impatience in warning his younger self. Weaknesses: He is a pacifist at heart, is prone to overestimating his opponents, looks down on himself and is typically paranoid but will fight with great concentration and skill if cornered, Due to his unique situation, he was gifted with great magical capacity but he cannot understand and therefore cannot use Touki to protect his body or increase his physical abilities. The Foresight eye allows him to typically see 1 second into the future as overlapping blurs of possibilities on top of what his magic eye is seeing. People who can react and counter faster than he can attack or move can appear as too many blurs to read and react to, possibly overwhelming him into inaction. Also, magic eyes cannot pick up sound and therefore, Rudeus cannot react as well to sound-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon Eyes: Demon Eyes refer to special eyes that have abilities associated with them. How one obtains these eyes may vary, but it's possible for some to be born with them, such as someone born with the Laplace Factor, but it's more commonly known that one can be given a demon eye from Kishirika Kishirisu. *'Demon Eyes - Foresight:' Rudeus' right eye allows him to see a certain amount of time into the future. But it is hard to adjust the focus point, the farther he look the more possibilities appear. The Demon Eyes is activated using Rudeus' magic power, the more he inputs, the farther away he can see. He has mastered the eye immediately to the point that he can keep up with Orsted himself to an extent. *'Demon Eyes - Clairvoyant:' Rudeus' left eye allows him to see far away. However, the "Focus point" is difficult to control. Rather than acting as a scope, the Clairvoyant Eyes seem to change the perspective of one's vision, with the amount of mana determining the distance from the user. He has mastered the eye immediately and since then, can see several kilometers away. Saint Dragon Touki: Despite its name, it is not a physical power up like normal Touki. Rather, it is a fighting style developed by Dragon god Urupen, who was considered the weakest Dragon god due to having the lowest mana reserves and rose to become the strongest with said fighting style. It is described by Rudeus as a combination of magic and the martial arts, Wushu, from his old world. It is made for defeating an opponent using the minimal amount of magical power. Sword Techniques: Rudeus is skilled with the sword though his inability to use Touki makes his sword skills moot when in a short-ranged fight as he cannot increase his physical stats. Nonetheless, he is Intermediate Ranked in the Sword God Style (famed for its quickdraw, not unlike Iaijutsu, and very fast-paced fighting style) which is the highest one can get without Touki. With Mk.II, he can reach Saint Ranked (which is far stronger than Intermediate Class and is already considered a powerhouse compared to the previous rank) of the Sword God Style. Magic: Rudeus is a highly accomplished magician; Emperor-ranked in Water, Saint-ranked in Fire, Wind and Earth. He is also Saint-ranked in Healing and Detoxification and Intermediate in Barrier magic. What sets Rudeus apart from other magicians is the fact that he can use modern scientific knowledge to boost his formidable magical prowess through developing more efficient magic. *'Melded Magic:' Combining two or more different magic (not necessarily of different elements) to create a new spell. Examples of these are his Dry Steaming magic (Fire + Wind) to dry clothes and an unnamed combination of Cumulonimbus and Frost Nova to create a mountain-sized chunk of ice in his fight with Orsted. *'Voiceless Incantation:' Rudeus is one of the few people capable of using voiceless incantation, and even rarer as a person who can use voiceless incantation with Melded Magic (combining magic to create new ones e.g. combining Water and Wind to create Lightning via atmospheric manipulation). A normal Magician takes at least 5 seconds for a simple spell, for higher spells its 30-60 seconds. Rudeus can cast most spells almost instantly regardless of level of difficulty (simple Elementary Ranked bolt spells to Emperor Ranked large AOE spells) except for supportive magic like Healing and Detox due to him not understanding how it works and interacts with the body. *'Nuclear:' As spell that is hinted to be a God-ranked Fire Spell that Rudeus created in a desperate attempt to fight back during his first face-off with Dragon god Orsted. By focusing his massive amounts of magic in a target area, he can create a massive explosion centered at the said area, leaving behind a mushroom cloud not unlike a real nuclear explosion. It is only hinted as such because it was significantly weakened by Orsted and therefore was never used at full power. *'Dry Steaming:' Dry Steaming is a Melded Magic of Fire and Wind originally developed by Rudeus to dry wet clothes though with a risk of damaging a fabric. *'Quagmire:' His favored spell, along with Stone Cannon to minimize collateral damage. It works by turning the ground like that of a quagmire, trapping the foes that steps onto it. It proved reliable by preventing Orsted from fleeing from a consecutive assault of powerful spells. *'Ran Ma (Magic Disturb):' It is a unique magic copied from Orsted, it works by interfering with the mana buildup on the focal point of the opponent (usually the hands) to prevent it from working and only falling apart. *'Stone Cannon:' His favored spell, along with Quagmire to minimize collateral damage. He can increase its attack power through changing its properties like speed, adding a drill tip to make it spin for more piercing power, or by making it hollow, thus exploding. * Explosive Stone Cannon: It is a variation of Stone Cannon originally developed by Rudeus. The stone is hollow thereby exploding at the point of contact. *'Drill-tipped Stone Cannon:' It is a variation of Stone Cannon originally developed by Rudeus. The stone cannon is made to be more aerodynamic and has a drill-like tip to increase speed and piercing capacity. *'Electric:' Rudeus made to weaken the King-ranked Water Magic, Lightning, which is effectively a powerful lightning storm. Rudeus was able to use Voiceless incantation to create a miniature thundercloud, compressing it, and designating a target for his mini Lightning. In order to distinguish it from the normal overpowered spell, he named it Electric. The Electric strike is hard to avoid and can numb the nervous system, making it a very useful spell against people who wear Touki. *'Howling Magic:' A sound-based magic attack that Rudeus learned from the Dedorudia tribe. It is a magic casted with the vocal cords as the focal point. It is used to temporarily stun and paralyze opponents though Rudeus can only use it to stun or make his opponents flinch. Feats ''' '''Key: Child | Adult | Old Man Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Manga Characters